Cowards Die Many Times
| image = Image:Rdr_cowards_die.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Escalera | end = Chuparosa | prereqs = Must a Saviour Die? | giver = Captain De Santa | location = Chuparosa | rewards = $42, 250 Fame | previous = Must a Saviour Die? | next = }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston is told by Colonel Allende that Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella have been captured in Chuparosa. Together with Captain De Santa, he travels to Chuparosa, where he's betrayed by De Santa. Abraham Reyes' men come to aid Marston, as a huge firefight breaks out between the army and the rebels. Walkthrough Ride shotgun with De Santa to Chuparosa. On the way you can partake in a shooting contest, where you'll get 25 dollars if you can kill five animals in a row with five bullets (4 seems to be enough, but you have to kill 5 to complete the bet). You can start this by shooting a bird, or other animal and De Santa will offer the challenge. If you start it early enough on the ride you can do it 3-4 times by starting it the same way after one is complete. Upon arriving in Chuparosa, you'll enter the town and head for the church. When you enter, you'll be betrayed as one of the soldiers hit you in the head, knocking you out cold. Just as De Santa is about to kill Marston, Reyes and his rebels will arrive and stop the execution, much like Marston stopped Reyes' execution. Once the gunfight starts, you'll have to run up a building's stairs to find Reyes, who will cut the ropes to free Marston's hands. Next, you'll have to find your weapons. They can be found in a crate in the middle of the gunfightDuring the gunfight, after you get your weapons, make your way to the left side of the building that Captain Espinoza is in. There will be a box you can jump on from which you can jump to the second floor. The door to Captain Espinoza will be right in front of you, saving you a lot of time., near the circle in the middle of the town. Activating the crate will spawn more soldiers in the house, along with Captain Espinoza (the house is empty before activating this crate), as well as returning your weapons. Before activating the crate, the present soldiers are VERY focused on the rebels. You can easily sneak up behind the left-most soldiers, and stealth kill them with your knife. They will drop weapons, which you can use to take out the remaining soldiers on the front porch. Use the boxes on the left side of the building (see note one) to gain entry to the interior: you can loot the empty house, while taking out the remaining soldiers on the second story balcony, at your leisure. (FYI: even when all the current soldiers are dead, the rebels will continue to fire like mad at the building. Don't worry, as long as you got all the "red dots," you are safe, and can loot enemies' bodies without getting shot.) Once you activate the crate and get your weapons back, the remaining 3-4 soldiers plus the Captain spawn inside the building. You're heading for the building marked El Alcalde De Chuparosa, where all the soldiers are. After killing the soldiers, enter the building, and shoot the guy on the stairs. Head up the same set of stairs, and kill the man standing at the top of them. If there are still some enemies standing outside, you can go kill them from the terrace as well. Lastly, enter the door at the top of the stairs to kill Captain Espinoza. In the end scene, Reyes is rallying his rebels, encouraging them to fight on for freedom. Bugs *No matter what outfit you wear when starting the mission, John will change back into his Cowboy Outfit when Reyes rescues him. *Upon receiving equipment back, the weapon categories order may be messed up. If this glitch occurs, it is not fixable. Trivia *The mission gets its name from the famous Shakespeare line, "Cowards die many times before their actual deaths." This is said by Julius Caesar in the play The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. *This mission is relatively easy to get a gold medal and the achievment/trophy. Notes Gallery Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player